


Mama Mavis and her twins

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Mama Mavis and her twins

\- Are you sure we can have this house, Laxus? - asked Mavis.

\- It was my gramps house. Now is mine, but I have another one. You and your… Bodyguards, you said?

 

Laxus looked at the two boys that were exploring the house. One was an Spriggan, Larcade, but he didn’t have any information about the other one.

 

\- Yes, my bodyguards - answered Mavis.

\- Eh… Well, you can live here. I don’t have any problem with that.

\- Thank you so much, Laxus.

 

Laxus gave the keys of the house to Mavis and left. He wasn’t very sure to leave Mavis alone with one of the Spriggans, but the other boy seemed to be watching him.

 

\- We have a house, kids! - said Mavis happily.

\- Why you didn’t tell him the truth? - asked the boy who was with her.

\- Gildarts and Cana listened the lie from August. It’s better like this, Over.

\- Mama! Nii-san! - yelled Larcade from the second floor -. The bathtub is big enough for the three of us!

\- Really!? Let’s take a bath together, Over!

 

Over nooded and followed her upstairs.

 

\- Why are you muscles bigger than mine, Nii-san? - asked Larcade when they were inside the bathtub.

\- It’s the only thing you’re gonna look? - asked Over, laughing.

 

Larcade hugged more his mother while looking at his twin. Over kicked him, and Larcade returned the kick.

 

\- Boys, don’t fight - requested Mavis -. Tell me about your lifes, the ones I only noticed because of our connection.

\- Our great-grandparents are incredible - explained Over -. Even if they are a demon and an archangel, they are caring, crazy, good parents,…

\- They act like lovers - added Larcade.

\- Yes, they act like that sometimes. But they are brothers. They are the two parts of a Suprem Archangel. And the ghost of uncle Yuri was with us too.

\- He’s in Alvarez now, right?

\- With the others of Serena’s special squad. I think Serena’s ghost is also with them.

\- God Serena knew our secret? - asked Mavis.

\- We can trust him, mom. Don’t worry.

\- What about your time in Alvarez?

\- I was in Serena’s special squad, with friends and relatives of dad. They are strong people. I can trust them for anything. Probably, they will cover some of the free seats in the Spriggans.

\- I was between the Spriggans - explained Larcade -. I modified the memories of everyone to make them believe in was in there for a long time, and that I was one of Zeref’s demons. You were trapped in the crystal all this time, right mama?

\- Yes - answered Mavis -, but now I’m free and I can be with my twins.

 

The two boys smiled. That was the beggining of a new life with their mother.


End file.
